femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eviline (Wicked Flying Monkeys)
Eviline (Wicked Flying Monkeys) Guardians of Oz (Spanish: Guardianes de Oz; released internationally as Wicked Flying Monkeys) is a 2015 Mexican-Indian 3D computer animated adventure film. Plot After the Wicked Witch of the West is melted by a bucket of water, and Dorothy is sent back to her world, Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, decides to revive the Wicked Witch and remove her powers by storing them in a magic broom. Glinda then gives the magical broom to Dorothy's friends, Tin Woodman, Cowardly Lion, and Scarecrow, and they become the guardians of the broom. Evilene, the Wicked Witch, conspires with her Flying Monkeys to retrieve her broom. However, a friendly little monkey named Ozzy forgets to close the gate of the castle and a battle ensues between the flying monkeys and the 'Bums of Oz.' Evilene retrieves her broom and repels the Champions of Oz from the castle. She then punishes Ozzy's father, transforming him into a chicken. Angered by the witch's spell on his father, Ozzy steals the broom from Evilene and runs away from the palace. Ozzy reaches Glinda to find she has been paralyzed by accidentally drinking a magic potion created by her niece Gabby, who is unable to create an antidote without a vital ingredient based on wood. Gabby and Ozzy set off to find the Champions of Oz. They are pursued by the other Flying Monkeys. They soon find Cowardly Lion, who is out of sorts due to the witch's spell, but with some effort they guide him to the north town, where they find the Tin Woodman, who is extremely depressed by the spell. The spell-raged Lion smashes the Tin Man to bits, but calms down when Ozzy accidentally hits him with the magic broom. Ozzy, Gaby, and the Cowardly Lion take the Tin Man's parts to the Library of Oz where (due to the spell) Scarecrow is obsessively reading books in an effort to become more intelligent. He quickly repairs Tin with the help from a clue. However, the group is attacked by the Flying Monkeys, and in the chaos Ozzy cures Scarecrow of the spell's effects, but they are unable to save Gabby from being whisked away by the Flying Monkeys. The group arrives in Emerald City where the Wicked Witch gives an ultimatum to Ozzy to return the broom. The Guardians of Oz challenge the Witch but they are quickly defeated. Ozzy decides to break the broom in order to remove Evilene's powers for good, and tells the rest of the winged monkeys that they obey Evilene due to their dumb and cowardly mindset. The Monkeys rebel against Evilene who discovers there is some power left in the broom and tries to defeat Ozzy who escapes with a part of the broom. A chase through the streets of Emerald City ends with a crash in the fountain dedicated to Dorothy Gale, and the wicked witch is melted for good. As the story ends, Glinda breaks Evilene's spell on Ozzy's father and Ozzy learns how to fly on his own, being recognized as a hero by all of Oz. Category:2010s Category:Cape Category:Evil Laugh Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Redhead Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Witch Category:Western Animation Villainess